A Random-ness Wiki Kingdom Hearts Game
|developer = Square Enix Disney Interactive Studios CCs Studios |publisher = Square Enix |composer = Yoko Shimomura |platforms = Wii U PlayStation 4 |released = TBA 2014 |genre = Action RPG |ratings = ESRB: E10+ (NA) CERO A (JP) PEGI 12 (EU) ACB PG (AU) |modes = single player multiplayer |media = Wii U Optical Disc (Wii U) Blu-ray Disc (PS4) }} is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts game for Wii U and PlayStation 4. This game is a Kingdom Hearts game, but it doesn't exist in the main timeline and it exists in it's own timeline. The game is broken up into several different scenarios similar to that of Birth by Sleep. The beginning of the game starts out with everyone, then everyone gets their own adventures, eventually winding everyone together for the ending. Gameplay The game does not have a difficulty setting for the first time in a Kingdom Hearts game. Instead, difficulty increases the more the player progresses through the game. Also, once the game is one hundred percent beaten on a file, a "Final Mix" version of the game is unlocked for that file, similar to the "Second Quests" in various Zelda games. Similar to recent Kingdom Hearts games, every playable character's fighting style uses the Command Deck menu where you can do normal attacks by pressing A/X and scroll through only commands (or abilities) of your choice with the D-Pad and execute them with the X/Δ button. Each playable character's gameplay may have their own exclusive additional gameplay mechanics and gimmicks. Story On Destiny Islands, every user on Random-ness Wiki are excited to travel the universe on their raft. They have been looking forward to seeing new places beyond their wildest dreams and experience new cultures. After a few hours, however, a thunderstorm comes, separating everyone from the raft, loosing each other. Luckily, all of the users survived, despite being separated from each other. From there on, everyone embarked on their own exciting journey with their friends in mind, showing how powerful friendships can be. Characters Bowser & Jr. One of the main characters and protagonists of the game. Bowser & Jr. is designed similarly to Sora, Roxas, and Ventus. His personality is unique, but also familiar at the same time. His cheerfulness comes from Sora, his depressed side comes from Roxas, and his shyness comes from Ventus. His clothes are also similar to Sora and Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends with You. Master ventus TBA J.Severe TBA NintendoChamp89 TBA Moon Snail TBA Phantom R TBA JBWikia9000 TBA Kaiko Espurr Mikkusu TBA Scenarios * Scenario: Beginning * Scenario: Bowser & Jr.'s Story * Scenario: NintendoChamp89's Story * Scenario: Master ventus's Story * Scenario: Phantom R's Story * Scenario: Ending Main Music YOKO SHIMOMURA DRAMMATICA 03 - Destati Kingdom Hearts Series-0|Introduction KINGDOM HEARTS 3D Dream Drop Distance - Dearly Beloved|Dearly Beloved Kingdom Hearts Music- Hikari Kingdom Orchestra|Opening Theme Kingdom Hearts II - Passion orchestra-0|Closing Theme Dearly Beloved EXTENDED Version - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Fan Edit|Dearly Beloved Reprise Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4